Ninjago :Ultimate Legends 1: Kai's Dream
by anarchy135
Summary: Kai has a horrible nightmare and tells it to the other ninjas. They used Jay's dream linkers to enter Kai's dream. Will they destroy the nightmare?


Kai hurried to 4 Weapons. Nya was gone. He had no time left. Stone Warriors rushed torward him. Kai ran and ren, but tripped on a rock and tumbled down hill. He lay flat on his back. "Ha ha Kai. You think you can escape. You will fail, your sister will perish." A stone warrior told him. Kai got up and tried to punch the stone warrior,but the stone warrior dodged all of his attacks. Then suddenly when Kai tried attacking the stone warrior grabbed his harm. He swing Ka into a swamp. Kai started coughing. "Oww." Kai looked dwon at his clothes. It was torn and dirty.

"You'll never win Kai. Its no use!" The stone warrior pointed his sword at Kai's throat. With a laugh he then struck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" "Kai, what he heck? Would you keep it down?" Cole cried. It was just a dream. All a dream. It had all seemed real to him. Kai went to get a glass of cold water. He then went back to sleep. Kai was hangining on a chain above lava. Nya right next to him. She was in her samurai clthes, but it was ripped and torn, she had scars and scrapes on her face. Her eye were closed. "Nya!"Kai called to her. "Your sister is unconciouss, Kai." Said the same stone warior. "You'll never win!" Kai wanted to call out, but the words were trapped in his throat.

Kai was now lowering into the lava. He tried dangling around but he didn't get loose."NOO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kai cried. Kai awake inhaling deeply. The ninjas were gone. Kai walked into the ship's bridge. The ninjas were all sitting down studying."What are you guys doing?" Kai asked. "Studying. I'm on Chapter 5: Activating your weapon." Zane replied. "Your that far? I'm still on Chapter 1:Basics of Fighting." Jay said. They all stared at him. "I'm on Chapter 3: The Right Weapon." Lloyd answered. "I'm on Chapter 4:Studying your opponent." Cole answered. Kai spinjitsued into his ninja suit. It was black and green like the others except their's were different colors. Lloyd was in his gold suti with green and gold. They all had there armor off.

Kai picked up his book and sat down.

_Chapter 1: Basics of Fighting_

_The basics of fighting are simple. You need skill and agility. Practice your best moves study them, make them stronger..._

As Kai continued reading he thought of his dream. "Kai you seem a little down." Cole exclaimed. "I just had a dream thats all" Kai answered. "Well tell us about it!" Jay begged. " Alright. _I was taking a walk until I ran into a gang of stone warriors. I tried fighting them,but it was no use. I ran all the way to 4 Weapons,but Nya was missing-_" "Nya?! What happened to her?"Jay cried. " Ugh, i'm getting to that! As I was saying,_I ran all the way to 4 Weapons,but Nya was missing. I ran again. I tripped on a rock then tumble down a hill. My clothestorn and dirty. A stoe warrrior was in front of me. He dodged every attack I made and threw me into a dirty lake or swamp. He pointed his sword at me. Then there was a flash. I then found myself dangling over hot lava. Nya was right next to me. She was in her samurai outfit,but here armor was dent, her close were torn, and her face had scars on it-" _"Oh my gosh!" Jay cried. The ninjas looked at him.

"Fine i'll stop interupting. Continue" "_Nya was knocked out. A stone warrior lowered us down into the lava _and thats it." Kai explained. "Wow. How odd." Zane commented. "Do you think it could have meant something?" Kai asked. "Maybe." Sensei Wu interrupted. "Tonight we'll see what happens." Sensei suggested. "I think I have an invention that can link our dreams." Jay answered. Later that night the ninjas put on the dream linking helmets. Sensei Wu was watching a screen that connected to their dreams. Kai and Nya were getting close to the lava. suddenly something cut their chains. It was Cole!

"Nice dream Kai." Cole told him. Jayand Zane rushed to them. Jay headed torwards Nya. "Nya!" Jay called. "Oh dear!" Sensei cried. "Lloyd was beating up the stone warrior. Then he ran to them. Nya slowly opened her eyes. "Jay? is that you?" Nya asked faintly. "Yes it is." Jay answered. "Tornadoe of Creation?" Zane asked. "Tornadoe of Creation." Jay replied. "Lets do this! Fire!" "Ice!" "Lightning" "Earth!" "Light!" They all turned into tornadoes and combined. "Ninjaaaago!" Everything was destroyed and faded away. Instead they were in a field full of flowers. Nya was healed up. Their clothes had chenged.

"Lloyd was in a golden sweat shirt and green jeans, Kai was in a red hoody and black pants, Cole was in a brown shirt with his symbol on it and a black blazer on top of it, Jay was in a blue T-shirt with "Nya" on it, Nya was in her usual clothes, and Zane in a white hoody that had his symbol on it with light blue jeans. "I guess we won." Kai said. "We definetly did." Cole said. Sensei Wu turned and saw Kai with a smile on his face.

**THE END!**


End file.
